


Turbulent Seas

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Broken Ocean [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mer AU, Mer keith, Mystery, Romance, marine biologist lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Shiro snorted, shoulders shaking with silent laughter."The sea serpents have cleared out," Shiro said, resting back on his elbow, "There's just ah, um, giant squid? Left."Keith nodded, "Good, that's good. According to Allura, whoever were using the repeller have been keeping a low profile. She doesn't know if they're actually hiding, or trying to get their hands on another one."Shiro nodded, letting out a long breath."Either way, it's over for now," he said, "bit of a relief."The area has been cleared of large sea creatures, yet the perpetrators have not been caught. Not only that, but even more strange things have been happening in the area. Deep mer have started attacking boats, entering shallow water to do so. Can they solve the mystery before it's too late, or will they be forced to reinstate the use of mer repellers.





	Turbulent Seas

Keith ran his fingers delicately over Lance's skin, appreciating its smoothness. Lance hummed, eyes slipping closed with a satisfied sigh. They were curled up together, Lance rested on Keith's tail and Keith cushioned on his thighs.  
"You're beautiful," Keith muttered.   
Lance chuckled lightly.  
"You are!" Keith protested, "So beautiful."  
He couldn't help but smile at the red dusting Lance's cheeks, or the way he sputtered.  
"And I'm a mer, I know beautiful things," Keith purred softly.  
Lance groaned, burying his face in his hands, curling in on himself. Keith chirruped softly, sitting up so he could curl around Lance, pulling his hands away from his face.  
"Hey, come on," the mer hummed, "Let me compliment you."  
"It's embarrassing," Lance mumbled.  
"You call me pretty all the time," Keith replied, tucking Lance against his chest.  
"That's different," Lance said, turning his head into Keith's neck.  
"How?" Keith asked softly.  
Lance simply shook his head, causing Keith to sigh. He laid down, enabling him to curl his tail around the human. He lightly traced Lance's cheek with his thumb, following it around to his lips. Lance smiled and nipped the pad of it lightly, causing Keith to huff out a laugh. There was a warmth in his chest, seeming to fill him right to the tips of his fingers. He couldn't put a name to it, either in mermish or english, or the limited spanish Lance had been teaching him, but it was nice.

Keith hadn't realised Lance had fallen asleep until he mumbled softly. Keith was about to ask what he said, before realising his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. He chuckled softly, curling his arm around Lance's shoulders.  
"Keith!" Shiro shouted from the water, causing Keith to jump.  
He whipped his head around, trying to gesture for Shiro to shut up while keeping Lance asleep. It wasn't easy, but he managed scratching Lance's scalp while gesturing wildly at Shiro with his other hand. The other mer sprang out of the water, hauling himself over with some difficulty on only one arm. Pidge and Hunk promised they were making him a new one, but they hadn't had time to finish. He looked over at the two of them curled together, smiling and nodding in understanding.  
"Shut up," Keith grumbled, wrapping his arms back around Lance.  
"I didn't say anything!" Shiro protested with a laugh.  
"You were thinking it," Keith frowned.  
Shiro was chewing his bottom lip, clearly trying not to laugh.  
"You wake him up, I'll kill you," Keith grumbled.  
Shiro snorted, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"The sea serpents have cleared out," Shiro said, resting back on his elbow, "There's just ah, um, giant squid? Left."  
Keith nodded, "Good, that's good. According to Allura, whoever were using the repeller have been keeping a low profile. She doesn't know if they're actually hiding, or trying to get their hands on another one."  
Shiro nodded, letting out a long breath.  
"Either way, it's over for now," he said, "bit of a relief."  
Keith nodded, massaging the base of Lance's skull.  
"Everyone is appreciating their rest time," Keith said.  
"I can see that," Shiro smiled at the two of them.  
Keith grumbled, sticking his tongue out.  
Rolling his eyes with a huff of laughter, Shiro whacked Keith lightly with his tail.  
"You doing alright?" Shiro asked softly.  
Keith nodded, smiling down at Lance. The human was still breathing deep and even, eyelids fluttering lightly with a dream.  
"Yeah, yeah, he makes me really happy," Keith said, nosing gently at Lance's hairline, "I just feel so warm."  
Shiro smiled, clicking softly.  
"I'm heading to the reef again, if you guys need me," Shiro said.  
"Yeah, see you later," Keith nodded.

****

Lance didn't think he'd slept so much since he was a kid, afternoon naps were quickly becoming his new favourite thing. Him and Keith had managed to work out a system where Lance could nap with him for a couple of hours without waking up with horrible neck and back pain. It was nice and surprisingly comforting waking up in the curl of the mer's body. It also helped that Keith liked to wake him up with soft kisses, most of the time. If someone wanted him, he was normally shoved awake. despite this occasional rude awakening, Lance couldn't deny the warmth growing in his chest. It was pretty simple really, he was in love.

There was lots of movement in the centre, lots of mers being released now they'd realised the danger was over. No one had mentioned that the perpetrators hadn't been caught, so could start up at any time. They weren't really planning on it either, they needed to get them back into the water, back to hunting their own food. Everything was reasonably back to normal now though, only a few things here and there to deal with.

"Do you think we can convince Allura to instate afternoon naps into our schedule?" Lance asked idly.  
He was resting back in his chair in the prosthesis lab, watching Hunk and Pidge work.  
"No," Pidge said, "she can't stop you napping in your lunch break though."  
"Good point," Lance nodded.  
"You hardly ever take your lunch break," Hunk sighed, "I have to force feed you sandwiches."  
"I will take a break for naps," Lance nodded.  
"Start taking a break for food and I'll believe you," Hunk mumbled.  
"I am taking a break right now!" Lance protested, "Look, this is me, taking a break!"  
"Yeah and you're going to go right back to work when we go to lunch," Hunk said.  
"Because I'm taking a break now!" Lance said, shrugging, "I have things to do."  
His radio crackled to life suddenly, causing him to jump.  
"Lance, I need you in isolation," Allura's voice sounded.  
"I'll be there in a minute," Lance replied, "Speaking of things to do, I need to go! Have fun with your arm!"

Lance dropped his bag in the doorway of his flat, breathing out a sigh of relief. Stretching his arms above his head, his back gave a satisfying crack followed by instant relief. His place was surprisingly clean, a consequence of him not being in it all that much. He really ought to skype his parents, he hadn't in a long time. He was just exhausted though. Ordering take-out and watching TV in bed sounded like the best option at that moment. He really did love his place, it was just the right size and in a convenient location. Sometimes though, he couldn't help but find himself wondering if there was a way to make it mer-friendly. He had a lot of fun thinking how he could make the place so Keith could both get to it and move around in it, each one more preposterous and impractical than the last. Lance had worked out that the only conceivable way him and Keith could live together, was if Lance started living on a boat. Which, if he was being honest, wouldn't be that bad.

****

Hunting was one of the few reasons Keith and Shiro ever left the safety of the cove anymore. They had no real reason too anymore, the cove was always warm and the company was pleasant, there was nothing else the two needed. Although, when he swam out this far, with nothing but seemingly endless ocean all around him, Keith couldn't help the small pang of longing. He was quickly distracted though, Shiro quickly caught his attention and set it on the shoal of fish in front of them. 

The two of them worked together with the ease of familiarity. Those first few times they'd tried to hunt after the year separation had been hard, they just didn't know each other anymore. Now though, they didn't even have to think or communicate to know what the other was doing. They'd managed to catch and eat a few fish when Keith heard it. He froze, dread filling him. Until he realised it wasn't the same sound, it didn't hurt, it didn't make him want to swim away, it was just, a sound. When he gave a questioning chirrup to Shiro, the other mer just looked at him confused. He didn't hear it then. Keith simply shrugged, deciding to ignore it the two of them headed to shore.

Lance was swimming laps around the cove when they made it back, Shiro winked at him before swimming off. Keith fought back his indignant squark, instead springing into the cove. The mer dove beneath the water, flipping onto his back. Lance hadn't noticed Keith yet. He chased after the human, tracing up his body until they were face to face. Finally Lance noticed him, faltering slightly in his strokes. He winked at the mer, dropping his legs to surface. Keith followed him, tracing his fingers along Lance's chest before breaking the surface. 

"Have a good time out hunting?" Lance asked.  
Keith nodded, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist.  
"Good," Lance smiled, smoothing his fingers over Keith's shoulders.  
"So what were you doing?" Keith asked, tilting his head to one side.  
"Swimming," Lance shrugged, "I have the afternoon off, so thought I'd spend it out here."  
"Oh? Do you want me to leave you to it?" Keith cocked his head to one side.  
"Nah, it's alright, come on, lets swim together," Lance smiled.

Keith traced Lance's movements with his eyes and fingers, looping over and over him. Humans were slow swimmers, but the way they did it was clever for a land creature. Keith enjoyed swimming alongside Lance, them swooping and circling each other almost like a dance. He'd watched Lance dance on land before, the smooth rolling movements of his body making Keith wish he had legs, simply so he could join in. Lance reached out an arm, enabling them to lock fingers. They swirled around each other, moving closer and closer until Keith was wrapped around Lance. The human smiled brightly then laughed, or at least Keith thought he did. It was only a load of bubbles escaping the human's mouth. It was at that point that he remembered, yeah, Lance needed to breathe. 

****

"Alright, we ready to go?" Lance asked, leaning up against the wheel of the boat.  
"Almost," Pidge said.  
"Keith not coming with us today?" Hunk asked, searching through the cooler.  
"Nah, he might find us later though," Lance replied, hopping off the boat.  
"Alright, I'm ready," Pidge shouted from her nest of technology.  
"Alright," Lance said, pushing the boat away from the dock, "Here we go!"

The anchor was dropped and the three of them were sat on the deck. A map was open on Pidge's computer, they were pointing here and there, trying to decide their plan. They had originally had one, but a scan of the area had shown some change in the landscape and movement of the creatures below. They were a little hesitant to actually head down, as they knew there were creatures, just not what they actually are.  
"We could try dropping a camera down there?" Pidge said, "I mean at least we'll see something?"  
"It's better than going in blind," Hunk nodded.  
"Or not at all," Lance said with a sigh.  
"I mean, we could not at all, I'm sure Allura would understand," Hunk said.  
Lance and Pidge shot him unimpressed looks, before shaking their heads and looking back to the computer screens.   
"If we drop it here," Lance said, pointing to an about central area, "We should get a good lay of the place and what's there. If it's dangerous we go back."  
"Sounds like a plan!" Pidge said, "Alright, I'll get a camera set up."  
"Woah, woah, guys, you two alone do not get to pick the not dangerous," Hunk said, standing up.  
"Come on, that was one time!" Pidge protested.  
"Yeah, it won't happen again!" Lance said, "Probably."  
Hunk sighed, "I hate you guys."  
"No you don't," Lance smiled, wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders.

Lance rested against the side of the boat, letting out a long breath. His eyes scanned the horizon, watching for anything breaking it up and changing their plans. There was another boat in his line of sight, but they didn't seem to be doing much so they were fine where they were.  
"Ok, it's all set up," Pidge said, "Let's drop it."

The three of them crowded around the screen, watching as they steadily lowered the camera into the water. Everything was normal for a while.  
"Are they mer?" Hunk asked, frowning at the screen.  
Lance nodded, humming thoughtfully.  
"They look like deep mer," he frowned, "But they should not be this close to the surface."

"Hint's in the name right?" Pidge said drily.   
Lance sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.  
"This is very, very strange," he muttered, "They hate the sunlight, being up here should be agony for them."  
"So, too dangerous to dive?" Hunk asked.  
Lance nodded, "Seen as though they're extremely aggressive, too dangerous to dive."  
Pidge nodded, "I'll pull this camera up and we'll get going then."  
Lance nodded, scratching the bridge of his nose.  
"It's just strange."

 "What's happening?" Hunk shouted as the boat rocked dangerously.  
"I don't know!" Lance called back.  
It rocked again, Lance tumbled over onto the deck, wincing.   
"What the hell," Pidge muttered, clicking through her many many screens.  
"What?" Hunk asked, panic colouring his voice.  
"Something is attacking the boat!" she half-shouted back.  
"What?" Lance said.  
He sprinted to the side, looking down into the water. It was churning with many many bodies, black and purple scales rippling through the water.  
"The deep mer!" he exclaimed.  
"They're attacking the boat?" Hunk said.  
"Why?" Pidge asked.  
"I don't know, they don't normally attack boats!" Lance shouted, "We need to get out of here!"  
They all scrambled to get the boat sailing. It was reasonably mer-proof, to the extent that most mer would become board and leave before causing any real damage. Mer didn't really attack boats very often, these ones seemed determined to sink them though.

"They're following us!" Hunk shouted.  
"Damn it!" Lance grumbled.  
"We've got a breech!" Pidge yelled, scrambling up from below deck, "They've broken through the hull!"  
"Oh, no, no, no," Lance muttered, they were screwed.

****

Keith burbled softly, watching the bubble from his mouth rising to the surface. He knew around where they were diving today, he just had to find the boat. They tended to float around a bit, but he knew what he was looking for so it shouldn't be too hard to find. He really had wanted to go with them that morning, but Shiro had wanted Keith to join him in visiting the reef mer. He hadn't been all that impressed, he wasn't social and they just wanted to talk to him. He could see Shiro out of the corner of his eye, bursting with laughter at his awkwardness. Now though, he was free to join Lance, Pidge and Hunk on their dive.

He flicked his tail to sail over a slight peak in the rock and froze when he reached the other side. That shipwreck wasn't there before. The boat looked relatively new. Actually, now he looked at it, it looked familiar. Keith flicked closer, before his eyes widened and he shot over. That was Lance, Hunk and Pidge's boat. The hull was torn up, shredded by lots of claws. None of the lifeboats were gone, nothing looked like it had been moved other than it being underwater. Keith twittered and whistled, moving as quickly as he could over to it. He began to scour the deck, searching in and around everything. He forced open the door to below deck, hesitating at the top of the stairs. He did not want to go down there and find the bodies of his friends. Twitching his fins gently, Keith made his way down. 

He scoured through the entire bottom deck , looking in each corner and cranny. There was nothing. No one there, seemingly nothing to find. He searched the sea floor, steady sweeps with the boat at the centre. Nothing, nothing at all. Keith chirruped softly, turning and heading back to shore.

Part way back to the cove, Shrio met him. They bobbed to the surface to talk.  
"Lance, Hunk and Pidge are back at the shore, they told me to find you and tell you they were fine," he said.  
Keith let out a sigh of relief, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"What happened?" Shiro asked, "They pretty much shoved me out to come find you."  
"I don't know, all I do know is their boat is destroyed and none of the lifeboats are missing," Keith snapped before diving again.  
He knew full well he was leaving Shiro behind, but he had to make sure they were alright. He needed to see with her own eyes.

****

Lance stood in ankle-deep water, looking out over the horizon. He took a deep breath of salty air, trying to think what could possibly have happened. None of what just happened should have happened, mer don't normally attack boats, deep mer should not be that shallow.   
"Oof," a surprised breath left Lance as he hit the water.  
Hands began to pat down his arms and body,  concerned purple eyes scanning for injuries.  
"Keith," Lance said, "Keith I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" Keith said.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Lance sat up, wrapping his arms around the distressed mer.  
"The boat was shredded," Keith clung to his shirt, "Every second I looked over it, I thought I was going to find you dead."  
"Hey, hey, it's ok," Lance said softly, tangling his fingers in Keith's hair.  
Keith simply burrowed closer to Lance's chest, tucking himself under the human's chin. Lance pressed a kiss to his temple, rubbing his hip with a thumb.

Keith was cradled against Lance's chest, tail tucked around his legs.  
"The boat was completely shredded, the life boats were still there," Keith muttered.  
"Was there anything around there, or anyone?" Lance asked.  
Keith shook his head, "Nothing."  
"That's strange," Lance hummed, "We were attacked by deep mer."  
"Deep mer? There?" Keith frowned, leaning back his eyes a bit red.  
"Yeah, I thought it was really odd too," Lance said.  
Keith nosed gently under his jaw, pressing a couple of kisses there.  
"I'm just worried," Lance sighed, tracing the mer's spine, "If mer start attacking boats."  
He sighed, dropping his head to rest his chin on top of the head of dark hair.  
"Lance?" Keith asked softly.  
Lance squeezed him, letting out a huff of breath.   
"They're going to bring back the mer repellers," Lance muttered, "It's going to be a mess, we're probably going to have to clear everyone from the reef."  
"What?" Keith snapped, "Why?"  
"You've seen all the boats around here? Imagine them all making a sound repellent to mer? Imagine the noise in the water? Imagine the creatures attracted?"  
Lance winced slightly as Keith's claws dug slightly into his skin. The mer tensing in anger.  
"They can't do that," he hissed.  
"Unfortunately, they can," Lance sighed.

****

Keith was circling the cove, scratching lightly at the rock with each pass. It was annoying, really annoying. Things were being decided that would affect him, that would affect all of them and none of them were getting a say in it. He could only get an update from Lance every night, him and Allura were fighting their corner, trying to stop the repellers coming back. Apparently that was becoming a bit of a loosing battle, as more and more people were targeted by deep mers, the possibility of a cull was becoming more and more likely. No amount of reassurances could get him to relax.

"No one's been killed yet, so that's something," Lance muttered, like he was trying to convince himself too.   
"No one's been killed," Keith repeated back, brushing Lance's cheek with the back of his finger.  
Lance sighed, tucking himself closer to Keith. The mer arched a protective arm over him, curling a clawed hand over his hip scratching lightly at the skin.  
"I just...I can't see this ending well," Lance mumbled, covering his face with a hand.  
Anger shot through Keith's body, making him want to hiss. Lance was his priority though, the human was taking what was happening worse than tghe mer. He had a feeling Lance might be keeping something from him, although he had a feeling prying would be a bad idea. So instead, Keith purred, a soft comforting sound. Lance sighed.  
"It'll be fine," Lance smiled weakly, "I'm sure it'll be fine."  
Keith curled around him tighter, brushing softly against his skin with his fins. He pressed soft kisses to wherever he could, trying to offer at least some comfort. He didn't really know how to comfort Lance, he was determined to do his best.

The next night, Lance didn't show up. Keith was a little on edge because of this, but Shiro managed to calm him down a little. Lance was busy, he was probably just doing something. That morning though, when Hunk came running down to the beach to see if Keith had seen him, then got a call from Pidge saying Lance wasn't at home, Keith felt his stomach taking a dive. Lance was gone and no one knew where he was.

****

Lance's head was pounding, his eyesight slightly fuzzy as he cracked his eye open.  
"Did you have to hit him so hard? The bump is very visible," a voice said.  
Lance followed the sound of the voice, looking up at the human stood above him.  
"They'll tear him apart," a second voice said, "No one will notice a little bump."  
Lance couldn't help but stiffen slightly at that, unintentionally holding his breath. Whatever they were talking about did not sound good, neither did the sound of churning water.  
"Alright, grab and toss him off," someone said.  
Hands reached out and grabbed him, hauling Lance up. Now would be a very good time to stop pretending to be unconscious. An elbow to the gut and he dropped to the deck. Scrambling too his feet, Lance made a break for it. Which was apparently a very stupid idea, as he was on a boat, surrounded by deep mer. There were also three guys on the boat, Lance was pretty sure he was screwed. Well, he was going to go down swinging.

Pain burned through his arm accompanied by the sickening sound of something snapping. Lance howled in agony, his face rapidly meeting the deck.   
"Damn kid."  
"Toss him off, let them deal with him."  
Lance kicked weakly at them, but there was very little he could do. He was heaved up and tossed over the edge into the churning water.

 ****

There was that sound again, the sound he had heard before. Not good, not bad, just a sound. He chirruped at Shiro, who shook his head in response. He still didn't hear that sound. Keith hissed slightly, that sound had to have something to do with it. The two of them shot to the surface, to the docks. 

With Hunk, Pidge and Allura following behind in a boat, Keith followed the sound. They moved as quickly as they could, until it got to the point where they didn't need to follow Keith anymore. All of them could clearly hear the thrashing, although only Keith could hear the grating, haunting song of the deep mer. He had learnt long ago that Shiro couldn't. The song was not a good one, it was pained and confused. They did not want to be here, so high up, so close to shore. Until it changed to excitement, violent, viscous, kill.

Keith launched himself forwards, swiping at the deep mer. They seemed conflicted, looking like they were part way between fleeing and attacking. Whatever was keeping them there was strong. Hissing snarling and snapping, Keith managed to reach what had got them so excited. The taste of blood filled his mouth and nose and horror filled him as he spotted Lance floating in the water. The human's eyes were open, but there was a lot of blood in the water and he was clutching his wrist to his body. Keith darted forward to grab him, hauling him away from the other boat and the deep mer. Shiro bobbed up to him and Keith had an idea. Although reluctant to do so, he tossed Lance into Shiro's arm gesturing to return him to the boat. Shiro looked at him confused, but he had something to do.

Making his way back to the boat, snapping and snarling at the deep mer, ignoring the pain from bites and scratches. Keith reached the hull. Following his ears, Keith made his way to a small black box on the bottom of the ship. It was making the noise and this close, the effects were taking hold. Keith wanted to be as close to it as possible. Grabbing the box, Keith tore it away, cutting off the sound and causing the deep mer to scatter.

Making it back onto the boat, he collapsed back on the deck. He held up the device he'd ripped from the boat.  
"This is what was attracting them," he panted.

Looking to his side, Keith spotted Lance not too far away. There were several gashes on his body and he was clearly in pain, but he still managed to smile weakly at the mer. Keith breathed out a sigh of relief. 

****

A broken wrist and several nasty gashes and bites that had to be stitched up, Lance had gotten out much better off than he though he would. The second he'd hit the water, Lance thought he was going to die. There had been so many of them, so many teeth and claws and spines. He was alive and fine now though, a little beat up and with the occasional jolt of pain but fine overall. Unfortunately, he had to spend a few days in the hospital, due to the annoying habit of mer bites becoming infected.

Pidge, Hunk and Allura visited regularly, keeping him updated on the situation. After his attack by the deep mers, it looked very likely they were going to bring back the repellers. That was, until they caught the men who had been using the attractor. So as it turned out, they were in the business of hunting. Bringing out rich and pretty stupid people to hunt large ocean creatures, the way to grantee it? Using the mer repeller in the same area to attract them. After they'd lost the repeller and had a chance of being arrested, making the repellers legal was their best bet. Although he hates what they had done, Lance had to admit, it was clever.

Lance limped down the concrete side of the cove, eyes locked on the figure at the end. It was the first chance he had had to visit Keith since ending up in hospital. Hunk had been kind enough to lend Keith his phone occasionally so they could video chat, Lance had wanted to laugh at the look on Keith's face the first time it had happened. Keith must've heard him coming, not that Lance was trying to keep quiet. He had turned, his fins perking up with excitement.  
"Lance!" he called, waving.  
"Hey beautiful," Lance called softly, wincing slightly with each step.  
"Are you alright?" Keith asked, reaching out.  
Lance slipped their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the back.   
"I'm fine," Lance groaned, dropping down to sit beside him, "Just a bit sore."  
Keith frowned, pulling Lance into a hug.  
"How about you?" the human asked.  
"I'm fine," Keith nodded to his tail, where the worst injury had been.  
It was almost completely healed, an infection having never took hold.  
"Good," Lance smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Keith snuggled closer.  
"So, it's over?"  
"As far as we know, yes, it's over," Lance replied.  
"Good," Keith hummed.  
"Keith," Lance said, holding the mer away by his shoulders, "I love you."  
Keith looked confused, Lance couldn't really blame him for not knowing what that meant. But he seemed to pick up a little what it meant, as he smiled lightly.  
"Lance," he said, cupping Lance's cheek with his hand, "When I'm with you, or I see you, a warmth spreads from my chest, filling my entire body. I want to be with you, hold you close and kiss you. If that's what love is, I love you too."  
Lance smiled, pulling Keith close and pressing their lips together. The mer chirruped in surprise and happiness, pulling Lance closer. He pulled away slightly, rubbing their noses together.  
"Sounds like love to me."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, the end. The story is complete and I no longer have any ideas. There is a possibility of this AU maybe coming back, but not with a story arc and the fics are more likely to be much shorter. 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed them and the conclusion wasn't disappointing....  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
